Babe
Babe is a UK VHS release by CIC and Universal on 10th June 1996 and 7th October 1996. It got re-released by CIC and Universal on 29th December 1997. It got re-released by Universal on 16th April 2001 and 4th March 2002. Description This is the story of an unprejudiced heart and how it changed our valley forever." So begins Babe, a movie with a barnyard full of unforgettable characters. There's Fly, the sheepdog; Ferdinand, the quacky duck; Maa, the elderly ewe; and a trio of singing mice. In the world of Hoggett's farm, every creature has a preordained purpose until the orphaned piglet Babe arrives and turns everything upside down. Cared for by Fly, he soon thinks he, too, is a dog. Farmer Hoggett senses something special in Babe and, though everyone thinks he's crazy, enters him in the National Sheepdog Championships. Just when the world is laughing loudest, the tall farmer and the short pig step into the arena to compete, and everyone is in for a giant surprise. Cast * James Cromwell as Arthur Hoggett * Magda Szubanski as Esme Cordelia Hoggett * Brittany Byrnes as The Hoggetts' granddaughter * Wade Hayward as The Hoggetts' grandson * Paul Goddard as the Hoggetts' son-in-law * Zoe Burton as the Hoggetts' daughter Voice actors * Roscoe Lee Browne as the Narrator * Christine Cavanaugh as Babe * Miriam Margolyes as Fly, a female Border Collie * Hugo Weaving as Rex, the lead sheepdog * Danny Mann as Ferdinand, a white Indian Runner duck * Miriam Flynn as Maa, an old ewe on Hoggett Farm * Russi Taylor as Duchess, the Hoggetts' cat * Michael Edward-Stevens as The Horse * Charles Bartlett as The Cow * Evelyn Krape as Old Ewe * Paul Livingston as Rooster * John Erwin as a TV Commentator Trivia * This is the first Babe videos released in UK. Trailers and info Original 1996 release # The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (Coming Soon wherever Videocassettes are sold) # Casper Rental Re-release # Video Piracy Warning (CIC Video) # The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (Coming from MCA/Universal Home Video) # Casper 1997 Re-release # The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists # E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial 2001 Re-release # The Barney CDs and Audio Cassettes Collection # Universal Pictures Videos Children's Trailer from 2000 - Barney, Fun Song Factory, Bagpuss, Clangers and Babe - Pig in the City (Short Version) Gallery Babe (UK VHS 1995) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Babe (UK VHS 1995) Cassette.png|Cassette babe-6502l.jpg|Poster Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Babe Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with Casper trailer (announced by Don LaFontaine) Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC U card from 1985 to 1997 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:CIC Video Variants - Universal and Paramount with BBFC U from 1997-1999 Category:Roscoe Lee Browne (Babe Narrator) Category:United States low pitch tone releases